1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for using a tablet type computer or the like in a manner to suit different environments for users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen the widespread use of tablet type computers (hereinafter, each of which is referred to as a “tablet computer”). The hardware of a tablet computer is often common to that of a smartphone. Accordingly, in many cases, an operating system of a smartphone is used also in a tablet computer. For example, Android developed by Google Inc. and iOS developed by Apple Inc. are used in both smartphones and tablet computers.
A tablet computer has a casing larger than that of a smartphone, and is sometimes shared by users at work and at home.
In the existing operating system, however, it is impossible to prepare, for each user, setting-related data, namely, a user profile, and to use the same selectively on a user-by-user basis.
When users share a tablet computer, it is desirable that user profiles be prepared for the individual users and be used selectively on a user-by-user basis.
Several methods have been proposed through which an environment of a mobile device such as a mobile phone terminal is set for each user (Japanese unexamined patent application publication Nos. 2009-253641 and 2006-324950). As for a tablet computer configured to install thereonto a personal computer operating system, it is possible to prepare user profiles for users and use the same selectively after such an operating system is installed on the tablet computer.
In general, users of tablet computers want to use operating systems preinstalled on their tablet computers. This is because such operating systems provide advanced functionality and have many available applications.
According to conventional technologies, an operating system has to be created from the beginning.
Even when an application compatible with a personal computer can be used, an application suitable for a tablet computer cannot be used.